


Walking Dead One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Group of one-shots with the characters of the walking dead. I do any requests from any fandom except underage.</p><p>Also, there's a chance i might get kicked off this site by admin so if i suddenly disappear check me out on Tumblr or DeviantArt as Arlaina28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apocalypse Fun (Rick Grimes/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have feelings for Rick but how will he react after you confess to him?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. Hope you like it.

Apocalypse Fun

 

“Fuck!” I moan as I clutch my ribs.

I’ve been on my since this apocalypse started. I’m not even sure how long it’s been. I still remember when my whole life ended like it was just yesterday though. My parents and I had decided to move to the middle of nowhere Georgia, start a new life. We’d heard the weird reports but I hadn’t really paid attention to them. Those things didn’t involve me after all. We heard a strange noise on our porch that night so my Father opened the door to check on it.  
Suddenly he came crashing back through the doorway, screaming, with some… person gnawing on his arm. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, my Dad’s golf club, and whacked the person on the head until they released my Father and their brains were splattered all over the hall.  
We shut the door and took my father to the bedroom. We bandaged up his arm and then I tried to call the police. The number was engaged. After that things became kind of a blur. We started hearing our neighbours screaming and when we peeked out of the windows we could see them being eaten by other people. Too many for us to help. Then we started to notice that the people who were doing the eating appeared dead.  
They had body parts missing or were torn open but were still moving. We realised they were only going after the houses where there was noise, then the houses who had their lights on. We huddled in the bedroom in the dark, keeping as quiet as possible.  
The next day my Father had a fever so we couldn’t take him anywhere. We boarded up all the windows and scavenged supplies from all our neighbours’ houses. With how empty the street was it was easy to realise they moved around more at night.  
That night I was woken up by my Mother’s scream. I ran into my parent’s bedroom in time to see my zombified Father bite down on my Mother’s shoulder. It only took me a second to realise he had turned into one of THEM. I hit him in the head over and over with a bat, until I was covered in my own Father’s brain matter.  
My mother begged me to kill her before she became one but I refused, said just because Dad had turned it didn’t mean she would. Of course two days later it was her skull I had to shatter. I wandered for weeks after that. Not caring if I lived or not but not able to just let them kill me either. I just survived. At night I slept in trees, during the day I scavenged for supplies and weapons.  
This morning as I climbed back down from the tree I’d slept in I slipped and caught my ribs on a tree branch. I was sure I heard my ribs break and now here I am trying to avoid a herd whilst being in agony. I stumble out of the forest I’ve been wandering through and then freeze as I find a lot of guns, and strangely a crossbow, pointed at me. I put my hands up and they all relax.

“Hey there. I’m Rick, Grimes. Do you need some help?” He asks kindly.

“You should put him down before he turns.” I mumble, pointing at a feverish guy sitting by a tree.

“We’re going to the CDC in Atlanta, figure it’d be safe there. This here is Jim. He’s turning and wants to be left here.” Rick says politely.

Before I’ve even made up my mind I’m being ushered into a car by a friendly looking motherly woman and her daughter. We head off to the CDC. It takes weeks before I begin to feel like a part of the group and find myself wanting to live again.

 

 

“Does anyone else find it weird that us original lot seem to be almost worshipped by the Woodbury group?” I ask, sitting down with Daryl, Glen, Maggie and Hershel.

“They’re just grateful that we took them in.” Hershel says.

“Kinda weird though.” Daryl mutters.

“Right I’ve got errands to do.” I say, quickly leaving as Rick sits down.

“But I just got here.” Rick laughs.

I smile at him and then almost run away. I can’t be around him. Over the course of my time with the group I’ve developed feelings for him. I know that he’s still grieving for Lori though. Plus, why would he want me? I’m not strong like Michonne. I’m not a skilled tracker. I barely do anything for the group. I’m not strong or pretty enough for Rick Grimes. I have no idea where I’m heading or what I’m doing.  
I thought I could control my feelings for Rick but recently they’ve intensified so much that I can’t be in the same space as him without blushing or giggling like a teenager. Sometimes I just want to blurt out my feelings but I know if I did I’d be kicked out of the group. So now I avoid him whenever I can. If he enters a room I exit. If he sits next to me I move seats. If he tries to talk to me I make an excuse to leave.

“Hey, can I come in?” Rick asks, poking his head through the curtain to my cell.

“Sorry. I have to go. I’m… busy.” I say quickly, trying to walk around him so I can leave.

“Are you avoiding me?” He asks, grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving.

“What?! Avoiding you? Don’t be silly!” I squeak, making a weird snorting noise as I try to laugh.

“You’ve been avoiding me for weeks now. Have I done something?” He asks, looking worried.

“Of course not! I’ve just been…” I start with a fake smile, feeling my heart trying to beat through my chest.

“Busy. Yes I know.” He says sourly.

“Exactly! Now if you’ll excuse me.” I say brightly, trying to stop tears from falling.

“No, not until you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me. What have I done?” He asks urgently.

“Nothing! It’s nothing, honestly!” I cry, starting to panic.

“So, you ARE avoiding me?” Rick says.

“What? No! I didn’t mean… I’m not… Let me go please!” I sob, tears falling from my eyes.

“Not until you tell me why?” He growls.

“Because I love you, okay?! I love you! But I know you don’t feel anything for me. You can’t. I’m not beautiful or strong like others here. I’m sorry. I can’t help the way I feel.” I sob.

Rick just stands there looking shocked with his mouth hanging open. I knew he didn’t feel the same way! I feel trapped suddenly and I use his shock to slip out of his grasp. I run off. I run as fast as I can until I reach the prison library, where I curl up on a chair and sob.

 

 

A few days later I’m back in the library, curled up on the chair again. I’ve steered clear of Rick since I made my confession. I still cringe when I think about it and I’m constantly waiting to be told to leave. I glance up as the door opens and then jump up, looking at the floor, when I see that it’s Rick.

“We need to talk.” Rick says walking up to me.

“Look I’m sorry okay? I’ll leave.” I say quietly, still looking at the floor.

“Leave?! Why the hell would I want you to leave?” He asks, sounding amazed.

I just shrug, still looking at the floor. He walks even closer to me and uses his finger to gently push my chin up. I try to turn my head but he grips my chin so I have to look into his eyes. He looks at me intently and rubs his thumb across my bottom lip. He lowers his head and lays his lips on mine gently. I freeze for a second, wondering if I’m imagining this. He nips my bottom lip and I yelp, giving him the chance to push his tongue between my lips.  
Suddenly I feel electrified and I begin to respond hungrily. I arch into him, moaning at his taste. My hands go into his hair and I pull him into me harder. He grabs my ass and grinds himself against me, making me moan. He lifts me slightly and I wrap my legs round his hips. He carries me over to a table and sits me on the edge of it. I loosen my legs and unbutton his shirt. Neither of us break the kiss at all.  
I slide his shirt down his arms, letting it drop to the floor. I unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers. He grabs the bottom of my top and lifts it over my head, throwing it over his shoulder. He unclasps my bra and slides it down my arms. It follows my top and then he just looks at my breasts for a minute. I blush at his look and start to cover my chest but he gently grasps my wrists and pulls my arms away. He slides his hands up my stomach to cup my breasts and run his thumbs over my nipples. I arch and moan, throwing my head back.

“Perfect.” He whispers.

I gasp as he lowers his head to lick one of my nipples. I grab his t-shirt and pull it over his head, dropping it to the floor. He gently pushes me down so I’m lying across the table top with my ass on the edge and my feet dangling to the floor. He undoes my trousers and pulls them off with my panties and shoes.  
He leans over me to give me a hungry kiss and then kisses his way down my body. He kisses down my neck, biting down on my pulse point so I cry out. He kisses down and then sucks a nipple into his mouth, making me arch and clutch his hair. He groans at the tugging sensation. He uses his hands to play with my nipples as he continues to kiss and nip down my stomach. He nips my hips and grabs my thighs, pulling my legs wide open.  
I gasp as he drops to his knees and sucks my clit into his mouth. He begins to ravish my pussy, alternating between sucking my clit and fucking me with his tongue. I end up writhing on top of the table, scratching my nails along the wood and moaning for him.  
He starts concentrating on just my clit, sucking and nibbling it, whilst he slowly pushes a finger into my core. He pushes a second finger in and I cry out at the unfamiliar stretching sensation. He pushes both fingers deeper into me and then freezes. He pulls his head up to look at me.

“You’re a virgin?” He asks shocked.

“Yes. I’m sorry.” I say, starting to pull away from him.

“I’m not.” He says, pushing his hand down on my stomach to pin me in place.

He goes back to work on my clit. Instead of thrusting his fingers he begins to scissor, twist and turn them. He opens me as I feel myself getting closer and closer to my peak. I scream his name as I cum for him, feeling even more aroused as I hear him moan and slurp my juices up. My vision flashes white and I swear I pass out for a few minutes as the next thing I know, Rick is standing above me with his cock pressed to my core.

“This will hurt at first and I’m sorry. I swear I’ll be as gentle as possible and I’ll stop whenever you want.” He says tenderly.

“I know.” I smile.

He nods once and then starts to push his dick into my pussy. I whimper at the pain but keep eye contact with him so he knows I’m still okay. He pushes in an inch at a time, stopping each inch so I can adjust before he continues. When he reaches my secret barrier he suddenly thrust in completely, making me scream with the pain, and then freezes. He stays absolutely still until I adjust around him.

“Move.” I whisper.

He nods at me, keeping his teeth clenched. He starts thrusting in and out of me slowly and gently at first. When I’ve fully adjusted and begin to move my hips to meet him, he begins to pound into me. He grips my hips harshly to keep me in place. I wrap my legs round his waist and lose myself in the sensations he’s causing.  
He moans and gasps as he pounds into me, hard and fast. I scratch along the table top, moaning and crying out as he ravishes my body. I feel my orgasm rushing towards me. He hits a spot inside me and it makes my eyes widen and I scream his name. He grins at me and makes sure he hits that same spot over and over again. I end up breathless and my whole body tenses as I cum for him again.  
He continues to thrust into me, making my climax go on and on until I scream his name. A few more thrusts and he cums too. My pussy walls clamp around him, milking him dry as he fills my cunt. When he’s finished he leans over me, resting on his elbows so his weight isn’t on me.  
He looks deep into my eyes and smiles kindly. He kisses me gently. I whimper as he pulls out of me and he winces. He cups my face in his hands and rests his forehead on mine.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” I smile.

He smiles at me and then we both gasp and look at the door as its flung open and Daryl walks in, freezing when he sees us.

“Shit. Sorry, I was just looking for you Rick… I didn’t mean…” Daryl stammers.

“That’s okay, Brother, next time you should join us.” Rick laughs.

I look at Rick and then feel my arousal return at the idea of both of them fucking me. Rick grins, completely serious about his offer and Daryl blushes but looks intrigued by the idea. Well, well, well, maybe the apocalypse can be fun after all.


	2. Apocalypse Love (Rick Grimes/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall in love with Rick but then get seperated from the group. By the time you find them again Rick seems to be falling for Jessie. What will happen now?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. Hope you like it.

Apocalypse Love

 

I sprint through the woods, hacking into walker brains as I go, trying to escape the herd that’s chasing me. I burst through the edge of the woods straight in front of a car. I yelp and leap out of the way, crying out as a walker lurches at me. I push against it as it crawls over me trying to rip into my face. I fight against it and suddenly a knife buries into its head and I get pulled up by a good looking guy in a sheriff’s uniform.

“Get in the car!” He cries as the herd begins to emerge from the woods.

On pure reflex I hop into the car he gestured to and he follows me, slamming the door behind us. He starts the car and carries on down the road. I glance around and see other people in the car and following in vehicles. 

“Thanks.” I say to the sheriff.

“No problem. I’m Rick Grimes. This is my wife Lori, son Carl and our friends, Carol and Sophia. You are?” He asks with a friendly smile.

I tell him who I am and he smiles.

“Been on your own for long?” He asks.

“Since this all started. I was on vacation in this country when this all started and I’ve been sticking to woods and back roads since.” I shrug.

“You’ve done well to survive this long.” He nods.

“It’s easier to avoid the walkers when you’re on your own.” I shrug.

“Well you’re welcome to stick with us or we can let you off down the road aways. Your choice, but don’t go to Atlanta, it’s over run.” He says.

“Where you guys heading?” I ask.

“CDC in Atlanta. Figure if any where’s still standing it’ll be there.” He nods.

“I’ll hang with you. For now, anyway.” I reply.

He nods with a smile. I end up sticking with them. I stick with them through the CDC incident, Hershel’s farm and the wandering during Lori’s pregnancy. I slowly develop feelings for Rick but I don’t do anything about them. First because he’s married to Lori and then because it’s too soon after her death to broach the subject. I stick with them all the time until the Governor attacks the prison and everything goes to hell.

 

 

I’m traipsing through the woods, avoiding walkers as I do. I have no idea how long it’s been since the prison fell and everyone got split up. I have no idea if anyone else survived or if I’ll ever see any of them again. During the attack on the prison I was injured so when I escaped I had to find somewhere to lay low and recover. When I was mobile again I went back to the prison but there was no sign of anyone there. I wandered for a while until I came across train tracks and started seeing signs for a place called Terminus. By the time I managed to reach the place it was nothing but rubble so I wandered on.  
I walk onto a road and I can hear a bike. I smile as it reminds me of Daryl but I move closer to the trees so I can hide if it comes near me. The bike seems to be moving in a different direction to me so I relax. I come across what looks like a packing plant and see a familiar face running from walkers. I run towards the person I see and wave to get his attention. Daryl looks absolutely shocked when he spots me. He yells at me to meet him in a clearing about a mile away and I nod, changing direction towards where he pointed.

“Daryl!” I cry happily, wrapping my arms around his neck in joy when I meet up with him.

“Damn girl, we all thought you were dead!” He cries happily.

“All? Who survived?” I ask desperately.

“There’s me, Maggie, Glen, Sasha, Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne and Carol. We met up with Abraham, Eugene, Rosita and Tara on our way to Alexandria, where we are now, and there’s lots of people there too.” He explains.

He goes into a full explanation about what happened to everyone after the prison fell. Who was lost and when. I’m saddened that so many people died but happy that the ones I was closest to have survived. I’m excited about Alexandria. Daryl gives me directions to Alexandria, explaining that he can only take two on the bike and he brought the guy out with him so it’s only right if he takes him back. I nod and agree to meet him there.

“See you soon.” Daryl says meaningfully.

“See you soon.” I nod my head.

I watch them ride off and then start following Daryl’s instructions. By the time I make it to Alexandria Daryl has told everyone that I’m alive and they’re all waiting for me. We end up celebrating into the night after I have a nice long shower and some actual food. 

 

 

I’ve been here a couple of weeks now and I’m honestly thinking of leaving again. There’s this huge gap between me and the rest of the group due to the things they went through whilst I was AWOL. Rick seems to have moved on too. He’s all loved up over this Jessie woman. I haven’t stopped thinking about him this entire time and he’s in love with someone else! I’ve missed my chance! I can’t stand to see them being close and flirting with each other anymore. There’s nothing here for me anymore.  
I’m running circuits around the streets of Alexandria, trying to ignore the us and them attitude in the place. At the moment I’m staying in Rick’s house so I head back there to grab a shower and get changed. As I run past Jessie’s house I see her and Rick all lovey dovey with each other. I slow down a little and Rick notices me. I quickly look away and sprint to his house. I have tears streaming down my face as I have a really quick shower, planning to finish packing my stuff and leave afterwards. I walk into my room, wrapped in nothing but a towel and gasp as I see Rick sitting on my bed staring at my bag. 

“Going somewhere?” He asks, gesturing to my partially packed bag.

“Can you get out while I dress please?” I ask woodenly.

Rick stands up and walks past me. I gasp again when he shuts and locks my door instead of leaving.

“Rick! I’m naked!” I cry.

“Are you planning on leaving?” Rick demands.

“Yes.” I say quietly.

“Why?” Rick asks, walking closer to me.

“I just figure its time to move on.” I shrug, looking at the floor.

“You just got here.” Rick says, lifting my chin.

“But I feel like an outsider. You’ve all moved on and I feel like I can’t catch up.” I reply, fighting the urge to cry again.

“We need you!” Rick declares.

“No! No one needs me anymore! Not one single person needs me anymore!” I cry, tears falling unchecked.

“I need you.” Rick says sternly, grabbing my arm as I try to move away.

“You have Jessie!” I scream, choking on a sob.

I gasp as Rick grabs me by the throat and pins me to the wall, mouth crashing down on mine. I moan as he pushes his tongue into my mouth and I taste him for the first time. I whimper as he rips my towel from me and grinds his body against mine. He grabs my ass with his free hand and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. I moan as he nibbles down my neck and grasp his hair in my hands.

“Rick!” I gasp.

“I need you!” He groans, biting down on my collarbone.

“Rick!” I moan as I pull his top off and finally feel his bare skin against mine.

“I want you!” He growls as he slides his hand from my throat to squeeze my breast.

“Rick!” I cry as he bites down on my nipple.

“I love you!” He cries.

“I love you too.” I gasp, pulling his head up so I can look into his eyes.

He puts me down long enough to undo his trousers and then lifts me back up. I wrap my legs round his hips as he lowers me down on his cock. I cry out as he fills me with a delicious stretch. I drop my head back with my eyes closed and he buries his face in my neck. I cry out as he bites down on my neck hard enough to bruise, scratching my nails down his back. He thrusts into me, pounding me into the wall, and all I can do is cling to him as the pleasure swirls in my stomach. His hands squeeze my ass as he keeps me up where he wants me.   
He kisses along my shoulder, nibbling occasionally. I moan and gasp as he fucks me, uncaring of the bruises I’m getting from the wall. He ravishes my mouth again as he moves one of his hands slightly so he can rub a finger against my clit. I scream into his mouth, causing him to growl, as my pleasure spikes higher and higher.   
He thrusts once more and cries my name as he cums, filling my pussy until it drips down him. Feeling him brings my own orgasm and I bite my hand to stop from screaming his name as I cum. My eyes slam shut and I see flashes of colour as my climax explodes through my body. I feel my pussy clamp around his shaft and my juices mix with his. My body arches and goes tense.  
When I come down I go limp against him and the only thing that keeps me around his waist is his fingers digging into my thighs. I hum happily and then yawn as I snuggle my face into his neck. He chuckles and lays a gentle kiss on the top of my head. I gasp as he turns and drops me on the bed, crawling over me.

“You don’t actually think I’m done with you yet, do you?” Rick chuckles.

“What?” I gasp, as he sucks a nipple into my mouth.

“I plan on this lasting for so long you can’t walk tomorrow.” He smirks.

“You’ll have to work hard if that’s your goal.” I giggle.

His eyes narrow and my breathing quickens at the determination in his eyes. I’ll give him this he REALLY tried to reach his goal, damn near succeeded too.


	3. Georgia Love (Daryl Dixon/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've stuck by Daryl's side since joining the group and found yourself getting feelings for him. Will you ever be able to admit them?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Anonyony.

Georgia Love

 

I’m heading towards Atlanta with two bags full of supplies. I have a small rucksack with some basics and a huge duffel full of other necessities. Just outside of the city I find a nice full leaved tall tree and hide the duffel in the branches. I was always cautious by nature and I’ve become even more so now. Once I hide my bag I head into the city. It doesn’t take me more than a few seconds to realise it isn’t the safe haven it was supposed to be. Suddenly there’s a loud car alarm going off and I see a red car speed down the street followed by more walkers than I’ve ever seen. I take refuge by a department store trying not to be noticed but unfortunately a van comes roaring up to the loading dock. The back of the van opens at the same time the door of the loading dock does and people start clambering into the back of the truck. This draws the attention of walkers and I realise I’m trapped. 

“Hey! Hey! Get in quickly! You’ll be safe with us!” A man in a sheriff’s uniform calls. 

I look at him and then I glance around. I realise I have no choice and I jump into the truck with the people. As we drive we all introduce ourselves and I hear about how someone got cuffed and left behind. I feel a little unsure about people that could do that to someone but I figure as long as they don’t try to rape or kill me I can leave if it turns out they’re too immoral.   
We reach a camp and after I see Rick’s very moving reunion with his family and T-Dog’s breakdown over leaving Merle behind I realise that they’re actually kind, caring people. The type of people I could stick with. They’re even nice enough to offer me clothes, food and somewhere to sleep without even asking what’s in my bag or if I would share any of my supplies.   
The next day there’s a walker in camp and then an angry guy named Daryl shows up and starts fighting over his brother Merle. When people start volunteering to go back for Merle I look at how upset Daryl seems to be and think of how upset I am about not knowing what’s happened to my family in England. 

“I’ll go too.” I say, causing everyone to look at me.

“Why?” Rick asks.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” I shrug, looking at Daryl.

“That’s just great! Why not take all the able bodied people and leave us defenceless!” Shane cries.

“Plus, I also left a bag there. Full of medical supplies, weapons, food and clothes.” I say.

They all just stare at me then nod. Once everyone’s ready we head off. Even though we get both bags it still all turns into one huge disaster.

 

 

As soon as we enter the CDC I can feel that there’s something wrong. Jenner seems off and there’s a weird clock counting backwards. No one else seems to suspect something, too busy getting drunk and showering. I have a shower and something to eat but I don’t get as drunk as everyone else. I wait for everyone to head to bed and then I start packing up supplies, medicine, food etc. I place the bags with the supplies by the outer entrance and then head to bed myself. As I walk past the room Daryl is in I hear him call out for Merle. I poke my head in his room and see that he’s having some kind of nightmare. I walk into his room, closing the door behind me, and over to his bed. I lean down and go to shake him awake but just before my hand makes contact I yelp as I find myself suddenly pinned by my throat underneath him with his fist aimed at my head.

“Daryl!” I gasp.

“What the fuck are you doin’?” He asks furiously.

“I heard you cry out so I came to check on you. I was just trying to wake you up, I swear!” I cry.

“Then why did you close the door?” He hisses.

“I… I didn’t think you’d want anyone else hearing you. I…I know I wouldn’t want them hearing me.” I whisper.

He stares at me intently for a few moments and then he releases me.

“You can stay in here if you wanna.” He says, laying back down with his back to me.

I smile slightly and end up having the best night’s sleep in ages. The next day everything goes to hell again. As soon as Vi explains why the clock is counting back I know what it means. Boom. I head to the outer entrance and begin to try to open the doors to the outside. I grab a crowbar from one of the packs I hid last night and start to hit the windows. When that doesn’t work I try to pry the doors open.  
I’m still trying when the door to the control room shuts. I start working on that one instead, using the tip of the crowbar to try to pry it open. When it suddenly opens and everyone starts to run out I get them to grab a pack each and when Rick blows the window, Daryl drags me to his truck. As we drive and the adrenaline leaves my body I curl up on the seat next to him and fall asleep.

 

 

I don’t know how long I’ve been with the group now. We’ve lost so many people along the way. We just made a kind of home in this prison and now we’ve lost T-Dog and Lori. The only upside is that Rick seems to have got his sanity back, Carol was found alive and Lori’s baby was born alive and is now healthily growing.   
Daryl and I are a partnership. We hunt together, do watch together and go on runs together. We still sleep next to each other every night. I realised very quickly that my feelings for him had changed. I fallen in love with him but I’m too scared to let him know. I mean, he’s so closed off I’m sure he’d run off if I told him. I’m also pretty sure he’s gay as he doesn’t seem to be interested in anyone here although him and Carol are close. That’s actually the main reason I haven’t told him my feelings, I mean, what if I tell him and it turns out him and Carol are already an item?   
We’re on watch in the tower tonight and I’m restless. I’m finding it harder and harder to keep my feelings to myself. I’ve started pulling away from him and I know he doesn’t understand why. I’m standing at one of the windows of the tower, looking out at the scenery as Daryl sits on the other side of the room staring at me. I can feel his eyes on me but I’m doing my best to ignore him.

“It’s pretty quiet tonight, why don’t you go and get some rest?” I ask without turning.

“Nope.” He says.

“Well, if it’s ok I think I will.” I sigh, starting to leave.

I suddenly feel a hand clamp down on my arm. I turn and look at Daryl who looks angry. I try to tug my arm away but he refuses to let me go. 

“Daryl, get off me!” I say angrily.

“No. What the fuck’s wrong with you lately?” He demands.

“Nothing.” I say quietly.

“Don’t lie to me!” He cries, shaking me slightly.

“Get off me!” I cry, pushing his chest with my free hand.

He growls and grabs both my wrists and then pushes my back against the window, pinning my wrists above my head.

“Daryl, get off!” I cry, struggling against his grip.

“Not until you tell me what I’ve done!” He shouts.

“N…n…nothing! You haven’t done ANYTHING.” I gasp, going limp with guilt.

“Then why don’t you want to be around me anymore?” He asks quietly.

“Just let me go!” I shout, struggling again.

The words are right on the tip of my tongue. If he keeps me here for too much longer I’m going to cave and admit everything. I can feel my arousal soaking into my panties at the way he’s holding me, at how close he is to me. I kick at him and he growls again, moving closer so I’m pinned by his whole body.

“Stop fighting me!” He snaps.

“Get the fuck off me!” I cry angrily.

He grits his teeth and I struggle even more. He shouts out and then he slams his mouth down on mine. I tense up for a second but when he bites down on my lip, making me yelp, he thrusts his tongue into my mouth and deepens the kiss. I melt into him and realise I can feel his erection digging into my abdomen.   
I moan as he transfers both my wrists into one of his hands so he can slide the other hand up my top to cup my breast. He kisses along my jaw and then bites down on my neck hard enough to mark me. I cry out and drop my head back. He releases my hands so he can undo my trousers, yanking them off my body along with my shoes. He groans whilst he’s kneeling in front of me and glances up at my bared pussy.  
I reach for him but he shakes his head. I place my hands back above my head and he smiles. He stands up and pulls my top up and off my body. I whimper as he just stands there and stares at every inch of my bared skin. I bite my lip as I blush, beginning to feel self-conscious. I move my hands so I can cover myself.

“No!” He growls, as he pins my wrists back where they were.

“Daryl!” I gasp.

“Say that again!” He groans, leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

“Daryl!” I moan, closing my eyes and arching into him.

“Again!” He demands, switching breasts.

“Daryl!”

He kicks my legs apart and pushes two fingers into my dripping pussy.

“You so wet already. I can’t wait to stuff your dripping cunt with my cock and hear you scream my name as you cum.” He whispers in my ear.

“Daryl, fuck me, please!” I whine, feeling my juices running down my thighs.

He groans and grabs my ass with both hands so he can lift me up to thrust into me once he undoes his trousers. I cry out, grasping his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist. He fills me so wonderfully it pushes me close to my orgasm straight away. He begins to pound into me as I’m pressed against the glass. His hands squeeze my ass hard enough to bruise as he fucks me. My hands dig into the leather of his vest as he pounds into me. He ravishes my mouth and all the sensations are becoming too much. The leather scraping against my breasts, his hands squeezing me hard and his cock stretching me are quickly pushing me over the edge.

“Cum for me and scream my name!” Daryl gasps, as he kisses my neck.

“Daryl!” I whimper, head spinning as I begin to lose myself.

“That’s right, that’s who you belong to now. Me! You. Are. Mine!” He grunts between thrusts.

“I’m yours, all yours!” I cry.

He suddenly bites down on my neck and I cum, screaming his name. I feel my pussy gush over him and he shouts my name as he follows me over the edge. I whimper as my whole body tenses with my climax and I feel him fill me with his cum. We pant as we come back down, Daryl still holding me up.   
Once we can move again he pulls out and slowly lowers me down to my feet. He keeps a hold of my waist until he’s sure I can stand. He pulls me into his body with a grip on my ass so he can kiss me hungrily. I gasp for air as he finally pulls away again.   
I blush, biting my lip as reality crashes down on me. I feel tears fall from my eyes as I realise this was just a one-off for him, a way to scratch an itch. I look down at the ground and start grabbing my clothes. Daryl grabs my arm and turns me back to face him, lifting my chin with his other hand.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks worriedly.

“No.” I whisper.

“Then why are you crying?” He asks.

“I…I can’t…I have to leave!” I cry, trying to rip myself from his grip.

“What have I done?!” He cries angrily.

“You don’t love me the way I love you!” I shout.

I gasp and slap a hand over my mouth as I stare at him with wide eyes. Oh fuck, what have I done?!

“You idiot! You really think I would trust you as much as I do, would sleep next to you every night and would make love to you like that if I didn’t love you?! Do you really think that little of me?” He cries in exasperation.

“Are you saying…?” I begin.

“I love you!” He says seriously, looking into my eyes intently.

“I love you too.” I smile.

“Good. Now get dressed before the next watch.” He smiles back at me.

“Yeah, don’t want Rick seeing me naked.” I giggle.

“No, you’re all mine!” He smiles.


	4. Apocalypse Fun 2 (Rick/Female Reader/Daryl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you and Rick ever convince Daryl to join you both?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Stardust

Apocalypse Fun 2

 

A few weeks after Rick and I start seeing each other I’m now sharing his cell with him. Everyone was happy for us when we told them and even Carl doesn’t seem bothered by it. Rick seems happier too. Daryl hasn’t taken Rick up on his offer but I do catch him staring at me hungrily a lot. I’m not even sure how having sex with two guys would work but I know I want to give it a shot.

“He wants you.” Rick whispers into my ear at lunch.

“What?” I ask, trying to ignore Rick’s hand sliding up my thigh.

“Daryl. He’s staring at you again.” Rick whispers, hand sliding further up my leg.

“Oh.” I gasp as Rick’s hand disappears up my skirt and brushes my slit.

I look at Daryl and sure enough he is staring at me. I bite my lip as Rick’s fingers push inside my panties to press against my clit. My eyes close and I have to bite my lip harder to stop from making a noise. 

“Come on Baby. We’re the only ones here. Let Daryl hear your beautiful noises. Maybe then he’ll join in just how you want him to.” Rick whispers, licking up my neck.

“Rick!” I gasp.

He just ignores me and starts nibbling up my neck. I turn my head to look at him but he grabs my hair and turns my head back so I have to look at Daryl.

“Look at him, Sweetheart, let him see how I make you feel.” Rick whispers.

I moan as I see Daryl staring at me, frozen in place and eyes dark with lust. I squirm in my seat and then gasp as Rick’s probing fingers thrust into my pussy. My eyes close from pleasure but Rick yanks on my hair. My eyes fly open just in time to see Daryl fidget in his seat, hand disappearing beneath the table.

“Open your shirt, Sweetie. Let Daryl see you.” Rick groans.

“Rick!” I gasp.

“Is this too much for you? Do you want to stop?” Rick asks worriedly.

“No! Don’t stop!” I gasp.

“That’s my girl.” Rick groans.

His fingers begin to thrust in and out faster. I throw my head back with a moan as I begin to undo my shirt. I hear Daryl mutter a muffled fuck and when I look at him I see he’s practically panting as he looks at my bared breasts. I can see his hand is moving under the table in a fast paced rhythmic way that I know is him pumping his cock.   
I’m so aroused already I’m not going to last long. I don’t know whether it’s what Rick is doing or watching Daryl or being watched by Daryl or the fact that we’re out in the open and anyone could catch us but I feel like my blood is boiling in my veins. 

“Rick, are you out here?” We hear Beth call.

We all sit up straight and I hurriedly do up my shirt. I look at each of the guys and they’re wearing almost identical looks of frustration. I wonder if my face looks like that? Daryl gets up and rushes off and I feel a strange twinge of pride in the fact that he seems to be having trouble moving his legs. Beth walks up to us and I leave her and Rick to it.

 

 

A few days later Daryl and I are on a run when we get caught in a house with a herd wandering by. We’ve managed to secure ourselves so we can wait them out but it’s gotten dark and cold. I’m sitting against a wall, shivering as Daryl keeps watch at the window. I drop my head onto my knees and wrap my arms around my legs, trying to warm up. 

“You cold?” Daryl asks from his spot by the window.

“A little. My own fault for not grabbing a jacket.” I shrug.

“Come here.” Daryl says, gesturing to a spot in front of him with his head.

I get up and walk over to him, wondering what he wants. I look up at him when I step in front of him. I gasp as he suddenly grabs me by my hips and pulls me into him. He looks at me as he lowers his head and kisses me gently. I run my hands into his hair, tugging harshly, making him growl against my lips. He bites my bottom lip and I open my mouth with a gasp, allowing him to thrust his tongue in to tangle with mine.  
His hands move to grab my ass, squeezing tightly. My legs go wobbly at the pain/pleasure I’m being overwhelmed with and he gently lowers me down to the floor on my back. I wrap my legs around his waist and moan as he rubs against my core. His hand moves between my legs and he groans as he feels how soaked my panties are. He begins to rub against my clit, through my panties, making me whimper and moan into his mouth. 

“Daryl, fuck me please!” I gasp as his fingers move faster.

“No, you’re with Rick. This is as far as I’m willing to go until he says otherwise.” Daryl groans into my ear.

“How do you know he’s okay with this?” I gasp confused.

“I asked him.” He whispers in my ear.

I gasp at his words and grab his head, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss as his fingers press harder against my clit.

“What else…ah…did he…say you…could do?” I gasp between pants.

“This.” He smirks.

I cry out as he suddenly plunges his fingers inside my panties so he can ram them into my pussy. Daryl’s other hand clamps over my mouth, smothering the noises I’m making as he fucks me on his fingers. He presses against my clit with his thumb as he continues to thrust his fingers. I’m clinging onto his jacket as he builds the pleasure and I know I’m close to coming. I whimper into his hand and reach down to undo his belt.

“Stop that!” He growls.

I cry out into his hand as I cum, gushing over his fingers as I writhe in ecstasy. He groans as he watches me climax and I can feel his erection pressing against me. He suddenly rolls us over so I’m straddling him, sitting right on top of his cock. I gasp at him and he grabs my hips, making me move so I’m rubbing my core against his trouser clad erection. He rubs me against him again and again until he’s panting and I feel him quivering.  
I gasp as he rolls us over again, pushing my skirt up to my waist. He rips my panties off and then moans as he sees my soaking cunt on full display. He rips his trousers open and I whimper. He keeps himself balanced on his knees by gripping my thigh tightly as he pumps his hand up and down his cock. He grunts and then cums in great spurts all over my exposed pussy.   
He freezes, leaning over me with his head drooping, panting for breath. I run my fingers through his hair as my breathing returns to normal. He grabs my ruined knickers and wipes his cum off me, making me whimper when he makes contact with my sensitive clit.   
Eventually the herd clear off enough for us to head back to the prison. When I get there it only takes a few seconds for Rick to realise my panties have gone and to demand the details. After I tell him he fucks me roughly, making sure that Daryl gets a good view through the cells curtain.

 

 

A few days later Rick, Daryl and I are clearing out another part of the prison hoping to find some supplies. We’ve managed to clear a whole cell block and we’re sitting down to rest. I’m sitting between both guys with my head resting on Rick’s shoulder. Rick’s fingers are running backwards and forwards along the back of the waistband of my trousers and I sink into him with a sigh. His exploring fingers delve under my trousers and I gasp as his finger brushes my ass hole. He begins to tap it over and over, pushing the tip of his finger in a little bit more with each tap and I can’t help the whimpers I keep making. I can’t help the way I’m squirming.  
I try to sit up straight but Rick grabs my arm to hold me at an angle. Another set of hands undoes my trousers and it takes me a second to realise that it’s Daryl. I whine as Daryl slides a hand inside the front of my trousers and begins to rub my clit. My eyes close with the pleasure and then I gasp as Rick slides his entire finger into my ass. 

“You finally decided to join in then?” Rick asks Daryl with a smirk.

Daryl doesn’t answer just leans over me to kiss me roughly. I moan into his mouth and raise one of my hands to grasp his hair. I tug harshly and Daryl growls into my mouth. Suddenly he stands up, dragging me with him and I whine as Ricks hands fall away from me. Daryl kisses me again and Rick kneels up so he can slide my trousers and panties off, taking my shoes with them.   
I cry out into Daryl’s mouth as Rick suddenly bites my ass. Daryl grabs the bottom of my top and pulls it over my head, only breaking the kiss for a second. He undoes my bra and pulls it off, tossing it to the floor, and I begin to pull at his clothes eagerly.   
Suddenly Rick stands up behind me, grabs my hair and yanks my head back so he can crash his mouth on mine. I whimper into his mouth as his tongue ravishes me and go weak at the knees as Daryl pushes two fingers into my dripping pussy. Rick returns his finger to my ass and I cry out, clinging to anything I can so I don’t even know which guy it is I’m digging my nails into.   
Rick pushes a second finger into my ass and they both begin to thrust in and out of me in the same rhythm. I can’t help the moans that are spilling into Rick’s mouth or the cry when Daryl bites down on my neck. My hands go back to undo Daryl’s trousers and he groans into my neck as I finally manage to cup his straining cock. 

“That’s right Baby, make him feel good then we’ll fill you up until you scream for us.” Rick whispers into my ear when we pull apart for air.

“Rick!” I gasp at his words and he groans in appreciation.

“I love the way you sound when I’m giving you pleasure. I bet Daryl wants to hear you cry his name as you cum, wrapped around him and covered in that flush you get when you feel pleasure.” Rick groans.

“I’d love to hear those sounds this time. We had to be quiet last time.” Daryl groans.

“Daryl!” I gasp, already beginning to unravel.

“Fuck!” Both guys groan. 

Daryl lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, moaning as Rick’s fingers push deeper from the new position. I whine over the loss of Daryl’s fingers until I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. I moan as he slowly lowers me onto it, filling me perfectly. He begins to lift and drop me so I’m impaled on his cock over and over again, driving Ricks fingers in and out too. Daryl’s cock scrapes against every sensitive spot I have inside and when Rick adds a third finger I cum, screaming Daryl’s name as I gush all over him. I hear both men groan at the way I look as I cum.  
I barely even have a chance to come back down when Daryl carries me to one of the cells, still filled with his cock, and sits on the bed. I whimper when Rick removes his fingers but then he crawls onto the bed, rubbing the tip of his cock against my ass. I don’t even know when he undid his trousers and I tense at the idea of what he’s about to do. We’ve never done this before.

“It’s okay Baby. Relax. It might hurt at first but then it will feel so so good.” Rick coos in my ear.

I cry out as he slowly, inch-by-inch, pushes himself into my ass. Daryl grips my hips to keep me still and Rick reaches around to rub my clit, creating pleasure to match the pain. 

“Ah, no, no! Stop!” I gasp, trying to wriggle out of their grasp as it becomes almost too painful.

“Shh, Baby, just give it a minute and it will feel good.” Rick whispers.

He pushes in just a little more and suddenly it becomes just pleasure. Such overwhelming pleasure it’s almost worse than the pain. Rick freezes, giving me time to adjust, but I’m writhing and moaning and digging my nails into Daryl’s chest. Rick rubs my clit faster and I’m sobbing from the overwhelming sensations. 

“Rick! Move please! Please!” I cry out.

“You sure?” He groans.

“Yes!” I scream, unable to take it anymore.

Rick begins to thrust in and out, slowly at first but then pounding into me as I open up for him. Rick’s movements cause me to slide up and down Daryl’s dick too and it’s not long before we’re all writhing and moaning, sweat slick bodies gliding over each other. I cum once, twice, making them groan at the sight and sounds I make.   
Rick’s thrusts become erratic and then Daryl tenses up like a board, groaning my name as I feel his cock pump into me, filling me with his cum, as my pussy clamps down to milk him dry. Rick thrusts deeply one last time and calls my name as he cums too, filling my ass and making it his. Them both coming makes me climax, vision flashing white and I go blind for what feels like hours but is probably only a minute.  
When I can see, hear and think again we’ve separated but are all curled up on the bed together. I’m sandwiched between both men as we try to regain our breath. Daryl kisses me gently on the lips and Rick kisses up my neck.

“Shit, if I’d known it was going to be that good I would’ve joined in ages ago.” Daryl mutters, making me giggle.

“Anytime you want to join in Brother, you’re welcome to.” Rick says with a chuckle.

“Oh really?” I grin at Rick.

“If it’s okay with you of course, Baby.” Rick smirks.

I look at Daryl and see him looking at me hopefully.

“Of course it’s okay with me but if it’s like that every time you both might have to start carrying me everywhere coz I’m really not sure I can walk.” I laugh.

“I can live with that. See these arms? Made for carrying precious cargo like you.” Daryl smirks.

“There you go, Daryl can carry you and I’ll protect you both from walkers.” Rick grins.

“Sounds perfect.” I laugh.

Who knew an apocalypse could make me the happiest I’d ever been in my life?


	5. Brotherly Love (Daryl/Female Reader/Merle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who better to help you survive the zombie apocolypse than the Dixon brothers?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Anonymous on Tumblr.

Brotherly Love

 

Come to Atlanta, the radio said. It’s a safe zone, the radio said. Now here I am watching Atlanta go up in flames. Some people are saying that they’re still going into the city, others are saying they’re going to go to Fort Bennett. There’s a small group talking about camping at a local quarry until the military come back. They sound like the smarter people so I decide to tag along with them. Now I just have to figure who will be better at surviving and join them. I spot two guys, brothers by the looks of it, that are hanging close to the group but aren’t actually joining in. I’ve already seen plenty of these people. They hang out with a nice, naïve, group and then steal all their supplies. It sickens me but it’s them I need to stick with to survive.

“Hey, mind if I tag along with you?” I ask the older looking one.

“Hm, do I get something in return?” He replies, leering at me suggestively.

“I’m not sleeping with you.” I say tonelessly.

“Well, then, I dunno if we can help ya.” He smiles.

“How about, if I don’t tell them you’re planning to rob them blind and I walk around in just my underwear on wash day. Give you something to imagine when you use your hand.” I smile.

“Oh I like you, Hunnie.” He laughs.

 

 

“Merle, you dick! Where’s my underwear?!” I snap, crawling into the tent I share with the brothers.

“Dunno.” He smirks.

“Merle, I know you stole them because you think it’ll mean I’d have to walk around naked!” I snap.

“Well, it is washday.” He smiles.

“Give me my underwear and I’ll get changed in front of you.” I sigh with exasperation.

He grins as he chucks one of my bras and a thong at me. I roll my eyes with a growl and grab the bottom of my top, just as Daryl comes in.

“What’s up?” Daryl asks quietly.

“Your brother extorting me into stripping for him.” I reply wryly.

“Sit and watch the show Lil Brother.” Merle smirks.

Daryl blushes but does as Merle says. I’ve noticed that about them. Daryl is the quiet submissive one who goes along with everything Merle says. Merle’s loud, brash, sexist and racist, but I’ve found that underneath that drug induced ass personality he really does care about his little brother. Truth be told, I like them both. Daryl seems just like Merle but he’s actually softer. Merle actually has a heart under that rough exterior.  
I sit and pull my boots off and then grab the bottom of my top again. I pull it up and over my head, smiling as I hear both brothers moan at the sight of my bared breasts. I decide to have a little fun. I lay down on my back, legs pointing at the brothers. I undo my jeans and lift my hips up, pushing my jeans off. I giggle as I hear Daryl swear and Merle groan at the sight of my pussy directly facing them. I lift my legs up straight into the air and slide my thong on, pulling them above my knees. Then I roll over and get up on my knees, pulling the thong into place.   
I turn back round and see that Merle has grabbed my bra and is swinging it on the end of his finger. I bite my lip as he smirks and then I crawl forwards, up his legs until my face is right in front of his. He holds my bra up above our heads so I have to stretch to reach it. I lick my lips and slide further up his legs so that I’m now straddling his lap and then reach up for my bra.   
I gasp as Merle suddenly licks up my neck and then moan as he uses his free hand to squeeze my breast. I gasp and cling to his head as he sucks my nipple into his mouth. Daryl moves so that he can straddle Merle’s legs but be plastered to my back. He slides on of his hands round to rub on my clit and I cry out. 

“Hey guys we need some food. Any of you be willing to hunt for the group?” Shane calls from outside the tent.

“Love to.” I call back, grabbing my bra and pulling it on. 

“Thanks.” Shane says and then wanders off.

“Well, boys, this was fun but we got jobs to do.” I laugh, getting some coverings on.

I laugh as Merle starts to bitch about it and Daryl blushes as I catch his eyes with a grin.

 

 

“Urgh! Is this whole world nothing but mud and bugs now?!” I moan, trudging along with the brothers.

“Oh come on sweetheart, we could end up with a nice deer dinner tonight.” Merle laughs.

“I don’t want a deer dinner; I want a hot bath.” I mutter.

“Then why did you come with us?” Merle grins.

“A, because I want to learn hunting and tracking and b, because if I stayed at camp one more second I was going to beat Ed to death.” I growl.

Merle just laughs as we continue to trudge along.

“If you hit guys like that their wives and kids just suffer more.” Daryl says quietly.

“Yeah I know.” I mutter.

The guys both look at me in shock.

“What?” I ask, taken aback.

“Just surprised you know that.” Daryl mumbles, starting to walk again.

“Yeah well, violent Stepdad.” I shrug, continuing to walk myself.

They watch me for a few seconds but then we move on in silence. After a while we come to a hut and decide to get some rest. We make sure we’re as secure as possible and then we sit down. I must doze off for a while as I wake up with my head on Merle’s lap and my legs over Daryl’s lap. 

“Sorry.” I mumble rubbing my eyes.

“You can put your head in my lap any day.” Merle winks at me.

“Yeah well maybe next time I’ll wait until you’re pant less.” I mumble still half asleep.

We all freeze as we register what I just said and then I sit up quickly. Suddenly my hair is grabbed and my head is pulled backwards. I gasp as my eyes clash with Merle’s and he smirks at me. He lowers his head and kisses me roughly. I moan and my hand raises to grab his head. His free hand slides up the inside of my top and I whimper as he squeezes one of my breasts.   
I moan as Daryl’s hands undo my trousers and pull them down my legs, pulling my shoes and the jeans off. He runs his hands up the inside of my thighs, moving so he’s kneeling between my legs. I gasp as his fingers run over my slit and Merle pushes me up so I’m sitting. I cup Daryl’s face in my hands and pull him into a passionate kiss. He grabs the bottom of my top and pulls it off, pulling away long enough for it to slip over my head.   
Merle grabs my hair again and pulls me so my waist is twisted and I see he’s pulled his cock from his jeans. He pulls my head down so I have to allow his cock into my mouth. I moan as I taste him and then jerk lower on his shaft as Daryl suddenly sucks my clit into his mouth. I’m leaning on one elbow and my free hand grabs Daryl’s hair, pulling him closer to my core.   
Merle begins to use the grip on my hair to move my mouth up and down his cock, burying his dick in my throat and groaning every time I gag on him. Daryl begins to suck and nibble my clit whilst thrusting two fingers deep in my core. I moan between gags and I can already feel myself reaching my edge. Merle grunts between clenched teeth and cums down my throat. I choke a little but then swallow every drop.  
I flop onto my back with a moan as Daryl speeds up his movements. He adds a third finger and I cry out, hips lifting so I can grind against his face. He begins to flick his tongue back and forth over my clit and I scream as I cum. Merle slams his hand over my mouth to stop the sound and it pushes my climax higher. My nails scratch along my thighs as I can’t find anything else to get purchase on. My eyes squeeze shut as the pleasure splits me apart. I hear Daryl moan as he laps up all my juices and I whimper against Merle’s hand at the sensation.  
I pant as I come back down, looking into Merle’s pleased smirk and hearing Daryl lewdly licking his lips. I sit up slowly and see Daryl undoing his trousers. I move onto my knees and begin to strip his shirt off. He groans as I lean forward and lick a swipe up his chest once I’ve undone his shirt. He drops his head back with a whine and I straddle his lap. He makes a short bark of sound as I grind my pussy against his cock.

“Come on, ride my Little Brother. Fuck him and then I’ll fuck you.” Merle hisses, wrapping his hand round his rehardened cock.

I whine and then adjust my body so I can slide down on Daryl’s dick. He groans and grabs my hips as I begin to ride him. I tilt my hips back and forth as I raise and lower myself on my knees. He leans forwards and licks over my breasts. I grasp his hair and bend backwards slightly, giving him better access. He sucks one of my nipples into his mouth and I cry out. Suddenly I feel Merle at my back and he pushes a piece of cloth into my mouth. It takes me a second to realise it’s my own panties but he just smirks.

“You keep making too much noise.” He chuckles.

I whine as he grabs my hair and pulls my head back a little more, making my angle on Daryl change. Daryl swears and then he pulls me down on his lap hard, stopping me from moving as he cums in huge hot spurts inside me. His climax causes my own and I scream into my gag as my pussy clamps down around his shaft.   
Daryl and I have barely any chance to come back down before Merle has lifted me up and I find myself on my knees and face. I feel him rub his cock along my slit and I whine as he brushes my clit. He grabs my hips and slams his cock into my core, making me scream again. He begins to pound into me causing Daryl’s cum to run down my thighs and all I can do is whimper. His fingers dig in enough to leave bruises and then he reaches round to rub my clit.   
I cum with a burst of pleasure and I scream into the gag. My eyes slam shut as my vision flashes white and he squeezes my ass tightly. I hear him grunt something that sounds like my name and he cums too, refilling my pussy with his seed. I collapse onto the ground in exhaustion as I try to get my breath back. The guys lay down on either side of me.

“Hey, why am I the only one who’s naked?” I ask sleepily.

“You look prettier than we do.” Merle chuckles.

“Oh, so it’s because I have boobs.” I laugh.

They both laugh and after a few minutes they help me get redressed. Time to find some dinner.


	6. A Good Dixon Time (Merle/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- MrSylar

A Good Dixon Time

 

“Ugh, get away from me Merle.” I snap as he tries to box me in against a tree.

“Oh come on sweetheart, we could have some fun.” He grins, leaning into me.

“Unless it involves me castrating you and then hand feeding you to geeks, I’m not interested.” I snap in disgust.

“Ah now Darlin’, that’s no way to talk to the man that can keep you safe.” He smirks, trying to lean even closer.

“Oh? There’s a man here somewhere? Please, show him to me.” I say sweetly.

He chuckles and shakes his head before grabbing me by the throat and pinning me to the tree. He leans in to whisper in my ear.

“One day, Sweetheart, you’ll beg me to fuck you like the slut you are.” He hisses in my ear.

I shove him and bring my knee up between his legs, smiling in satisfaction as my knee connects with his balls and he collapses to his knees with a groan.

“I’d rather fuck a geek!” I snarl and then head back to the quarry.

I smile at Dale as I re-enter the camp.

 

 

“So, wha’ am I gonna do with ya?” Merle sneers at me.

“Oh, is this the point where I’m supposed to beg you not to hurt me?” I snap with a sneer.

“It might be a good idea.” He smirks.

I just glare at him. I can’t believe Glen, Maggie and I got kidnapped by this idiot! I can’t believe he’s still alive. 

“Where’s ya camp? Where’s my brother?” Merle demands.

“I’m not telling you where our camp is and Daryl is a shit load better off without you!” I hiss.

“We’ll see about that!” He shouts, stepping even closer to me.

I struggle against my bonds as he starts to run his knife (which has replaced his missing hand) down my top, slicing it open. He’s got me chained to a hook in the ceiling by my wrists and I try to kick him away, crying out as my weight pulls on my shoulders and wrists. He wraps his arm around my waist and holds me against himself.

“Hush, Darlin’, I’ll take good care of ya.” He grins.

“I swear if you rape me Merle I will kill you slowly and painfully!” I hiss, struggling.

“Rape? I don’ do tha’.” He whispers in my ear.

His hand slides down from my waist to grip my ass, squeezing harshly.

“Mm, just the way I like it.” He groans.

“Merle!” I hear a man shout from somewhere outside the room.

“Better run along. Your Master is calling you.” I smirk.

“I’ll see you later.” He snaps, leaving quickly.

I do my best to release myself but I’m completely screwed. All I can do is wait for Merle to come back and hop I can escape.

 

 

I don’t…understand. I’m standing in the middle of the road watching Merle’s car stop barely an inch from hitting me. When I saw him sneaking out of the prison with Michonne, I knew he was going to turn her over to the Governor. It’s a move that I can’t completely disagree with but I still used a shortcut to get here. I was planning on stopping him but when I caught sight of him, he was letting Michonne go.

“Explain.” I say coolly as I get in the car.

“The Governor wan’s her so I was…” He starts.

“I got that part, can’t even say I don’t agree with you. I was talking about why you let her go.” I reply with a hard stare.

“It’s not right to hand her over. If I did that the group would never accept me and I’d lose Daryl. I’m going to kill him instead.” Merle says with a grin.

“You’ll have me thinking you’re actually a good guy.” I smile.

“Nah, I’m not.” He chuckles.

“I’ll come with you.” I state, closing the car door.

“No. I’m going on my own. No one needs me around.” He smiles sadly.

“You’ll do something stupid to stop me, won’t you?” I sigh.

“Yep.” He chuckles.

I look at him for a long minute, thinking hard about what I should do. As horrible as it is, this might be the better option for him. If he kills the Governor the group might accept him. If he dies, Daryl won’t have to choose between Merle and the group. There’s only one thing to do, to try to ease my guilt just a little and then let him go.  
I start to unbutton my shirt slowly, keeping our gazes locked as I do. He looks at me hungrily, disbelieve flashing through his eyes. I pull my shirt down my arms and drop it in the foot well by my feet. I undo my jeans and push them down, arching my body up and kicking my shoes off as I do. 

“Stop.” He snaps huskily as I go to undo my bra.

I smirk and crawl between the seats onto the back seat. He follows me, making me giggle as he gets stuck for a second. I gasp as he grabs my ankle and pulls me down so I’m lying across the seat underneath him. He reaches down with his knife and carefully cuts my bra open and then grabs my panties and rips them off, making me gasp. He looks down at me naked under him and makes a sound like he’s in deep pain.  
I reach out and pull him down for a hungry, messy kiss whilst my hands undo his belt and trousers. He leans back up and pushes his trousers down, freeing his impressive cock. I wrap my hand around it and pump it lightly, making his eyes close as he groans. His hand slides up my thigh and he presses a finger against my clit, making me arch with a gasp. He pushes two fingers deep into my pussy as he presses his thumb against my clit hard.

“Merle!” I cry out, feeling myself getting closer to the edge.

“Yeah, Darlin’, make those noises for me. Let me see ya writhe.” He groans.

I use my free hand to pull him back down for another sloppy kiss. I remove my hand from his dick and wrap my legs over his. He doesn’t take the invitation though, just continues to finger me.

“I love ya, ya know.” He whispers in my ear.

I look at him as he pulls back enough to look in his eyes.

“I love you too.” I whisper.

We continue to look at each other, both fully aware that I just lied, but I want to give him some comfort before he probably dies and he wants that comfort even though he knows it’s not real. 

“Fuck me, Merle!” I gasp as he rubs my g-spot.

He growls and removes his hand, making me whimper. I arch with a cry as he slams into me. He leans on his hand as he pounds into me, driving me closer and closer. I wrap my legs around his waist and hiss as he slides his knife over my collarbone, deep enough to draw blood and I know it’ll scar. My hands cling to his back, my nails digging deep into his skin. He moans and fucks me harder.  
I arch with a scream of his name as I cum, pussy clamping down around his cock. My eyes lock with his and he groans at what he sees. My breath locks in my lungs and he shouts out with a deep thrust as he cums, cock twitching as his seed paints my inner walls.   
He collapses over me as he finishes and I just lay there panting. We cling to each other for a few long minutes and then he lifts himself off me, kneeling up so he can do his trousers back up. I slide back into the front and pull my clothes on, glancing at my ruined underwear. I get out of the car and walk around to the driver’s side where Merle is sitting again, ready to leave.

“Good luck.” I say quietly.

“Take care of Daryl for me.” He says, stroking my cheek as I lean in the open window.

“I will.” I swear, leaning forwards to give him a gentle kiss.

I stand up and step back from the car, watching him start it and drive into the distance. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he seemed. I wish I’d gotten to find that out earlier.


End file.
